Operation Creating Hope
by NonaRose
Summary: Awards-winning director, Robin Locksley, shares a son with his ex-wife, Regina Mills. They both have moved on with their lives and got themselves new partners, but a little boy's desire to have a sibling like his friend does and his determination to make them fall in love again in order for his wish to come true, could bring them back together. ModernAU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, Roses! The idea of this story just came to me all the sudden one night (Don't all ideas come at night?) at first I hesitate about it because I still have the sequel of **It Grew With a Bump** to start on and also the epilogue of the previous but I couldn't get this out of my head so here you go. There isn't much to this chapter but the upcoming ones would be longer.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and certain characters that are **unknown** to the Once Fandom, also I own my terrible mistakes!

Title credit to **GinaScrive** , bitch is smart xD Love ya, sis!

* * *

Robin Joseph Locksley.

A name that surfaces every magazine, every newspaper and social network. A name carved over prizes and written at the beginning and the end credits of many box-office movies.

A name of a man who is loved by everyone. Well, aside from one person that he knows hates his guts.

Regina Ivy Mills.

His ex-wife.

Now you see, she hadn't always hated him to the point of slamming the door on his face every time he visits her or give him a death glare every time she sees him. No, there was time where she loved him more than life itself but that was before he made the mistake of neglecting her.

It wasn't intentional. He was caught up with directing one movie after another that he didn't realize just how little attention he was giving her, and he deserved the divorce papers that were thrown on his face — which, by the way went all over the place and he had to pick them up and arrange them again but it's okay, no harm. He deserved that too.

However, even though they parted peacefully — something very rare when it comes to celebrities — there was still one little problem that made the whole situation hard on both of them.

Their son, Henry.

He was caught up in the middle of this when he was barely two months old. No child should have to go through that but they both settled it like grownups and agreed on a shared custody for his sake. They knew, it wont be easy but he deserved both his parents in his life, they weren't him. They can't make that decision for him, whether he needed one of his parents in his life or both.

Now it's been a little over 4 years since that had happened, and so many things changed, except of course, Robin.

You'd think losing the woman he loves would change him into becoming a better man, a better father but the only thing about him that changed was the beard he decided to grow and the white hairs he gained. Nothing more.

* * *

He was captivated by _her_.

Everything about _her._

He knew every little detail when it came to _her_.

From her shoulder length, silky dark hair, her plump rosy lips and soft olive skin to every freckle on her hourglass figure but, the remaining of her face always remained a mystery in the dark.

He often thought about the rest of her features, her nose that bumped his after every kiss, her eyes that he would feel staring at him. He wondered about their color.

Were they blue like his, or green like his favorite color or were they the color of the whiskey he drowned his sorrow with every night?

But his train of thoughts would always stop at her faintest touches. This time, it was her warm mouth welcoming his hardened length into it, her wet tongue lapping at him and her fingernails sinking into the flesh of his thigh. He hissed, out of the slight pain but pleasure that overwhelmed him too.

She always worked magic with her mouth.

His hand gripped her head, his fingers tangled in her dark locks. He didn't push her or force her to take more than she can handle but he didn't stop her either. He simply held her, he just wanted to touch her.

He felt a pressure raise within him, his orgasm nearing. He groaned, tightening his hold on her hair, he bucked his hips and a loud moan escaped through his lips. He was almost there, he's going to come, just there…right no—

"Robin Joseph Locksley, you open this door, right now!"

His eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar voice yelling from outside of his apartment, a few bangs on the door followed. He groaned, huffed and draped an arm over his eyes. Of course it's just another dream, no wonder this woman didn't have a face.

"Robin!"

The voice yelled again, if he had any neighbors, they all would've been awake too by now. He sighed, getting off the bed and dragging himself out toward the door. He placed his hand over the doorknob and opened it only to find a fist roughly knock on his forehead, followed by a gasp and a little giggle. "Ouch!" he yelped, slapping the hand away.

"Sorry," Regina mumbled although he could tell, she wasn't sincere at all. Not with that smirk ghosting over her mouth. He glared.

"It's fine," he said, his voice heavy, making his British accent a tad thicker than usual. "What do you want?"

"You forgot to pick me up, daddy!" the little voice joined in and he groaned, placing a palm over his forehead. Henry. He had him this weekend. Of course.

"You forgot him, again." Regina repeated, clearly unamused and he wouldn't blame her, it wasn't the first time he'd done this and he didn't have an excuse. Robin nodded and bent down, scooping his _almost_ 5 year old in his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of his chestnut hair.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"That's not the first time you've apologized either," she murmured, receiving a glare from her ex husband. "Anyways, I'm late for my meeting—"

"Who has a meeting on a weekend?" Robin complained, causing her to snort out a laugh and lift a brow at him. Ah, yes, _he_ had many meetings on weekends before. "Right," he mumbled.

She hoisted up the strap of her purse further over her shoulder and leaned in, kissing her son's cheek, "Behave." She told him when she heard Robin whine.

"Don't I get a kiss too?" he asked and Henry giggled.

"Never," she glared at him before glancing down at his crotch, smirking at the bulge visible in his pants. "I see you're still having your wet dreams." she teased and he scoffed, stepping behind the door in attempt to hide his erection.

"What's a wet dream, daddy?" Henry asked.

"Good luck explaining that," Regina chuckled, she waved goodbye to her son and walked off. Leaving a very embarrassed father with a toddler who had million questions, and most of them would be _this_ question on repeat.

Evil, she was pure evil and perhaps that was why he fell in love with her all those years ago.

Her sharp personality, that _I-will-cut-you-with-a-plastic-knife_ attitude whenever she's pissed, but it wasn't something that offended him in any way, if anything, he found it rather adorable.

She would be mad, but she'd never be able to stay angry for too long, especially around him because underneath all of that; she had a big heart.

He missed that playful relationship they had, he missed _her_ but they both moved on. She's with whoever that guy is— Oh, yeah, Graham and he's with Marian and well, he didn't exactly _love_ her but he liked her. It was hard no to. She was beautiful, nice and kind — Just like Regina — but Regina was gone. She deserved better than him anyways.

"Daddy?"

Robin hummed, still lost in his thoughts.

"What's a wet dream?"

The Brit was caught off guard, choking on his own saliva. He looked over at his son who had the cheekiest grin over his face and laughed. "How about we ignore what mommy said and watch some TV instead?" he swung the boy over his shoulder and playfully patted his butt, earning a loud squeal and giggle from him.

"No!" Henry squealed in delight and squirmed when his father tickled his sides.

"I bought you some lucky charms!" Robin smirked, bribing his own son with sugary junk. He knew Regina didn't allow him to eat anything overly sweet and filled with sugar, hell, she would let the boy eat candies but only on rare occasions.

His poor son, living the life of his health freak mother.

"Can I have it for dinner too?" Henry asked and Robin nodded his head, playfully throwing the toddler on the couch and attacking him with more tickles. The boy squealed, giggled and fought to push away his father's hands but deep down, he enjoyed being tickled.

He wouldn't ask for it if he hated it.

"Guess what, buddy?"

"What?" Henry giggled, breathless after the _tickle-attack_.

"I get to spend the _whole_ weekend with you!"

"You mean you don't have to go to work like you have to all the time?"

Robin shook his head and grinned, "I'm not going anywhere." He assured and watched the biggest grin form over his son's face.

This was worth turning down an offer. It wasn't much anyways, he knew the movie he was offered to direct wouldn't be a success so why waste his time?

Perhaps he could spend it with his son instead.

Perhaps he could still try and make things better with Henry now that he couldn't with his mother anymore.

He couldn't lose him either.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please let me know what you think of this and if I should continue it. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I must say, I didn't expect all that feedback, all of your reviews made me so happy. Thank you! Here's another chapter :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and certain character that are **unknown** to the Once Fandom, also I own my terrible mistakes!

* * *

Did she trust him?

Of course not.

One, he was barely around Henry when he's with him and two, he'd poison his little mind with nonsense.

No, no, not the type of nonsense divorced parents plant in their children's minds by badmouthing one another infront of their little ones but the type where he would let Henry watch stupid TV shows that make absolutely no sense. Like Spongebob for example.

Aside from the fact that they live in a place named Bikini Bottom, how on earth would a piece of sponge start campfire underwater, and what kind of meat are they even using for their Krabby Patty, their own? It can't possibly be from a cow or any other land animal, and it's weird, it's wrong.

Tom and Jerry wasn't any better. She didn't want her son watching 1000 Ways to Die in an animated version.

She also knew how bad Robin is when it came to cooking, he'd burn water if he could. He messed up instant ramen noodles so many times in the past, she'd given up on him long time ago but that wasn't it, it was the fact that her son would be stuck with either fast-food or frozen (everything she _rarely_ feeds him) for a whole weekend.

Why couldn't he just hire a chef already? It's not like he couldn't afford one.

Regina groaned at the thought and tossed aside the cheesy, romance novel she was halfway through with before removing her reading glasses and setting them aside.

"What's on your mind, gorgeous?" Graham asked, pressing his lips over the side of her neck.

Now people might start believing that she has something for men with accents but it wasn't like that, of course it _seemed_ otherwise since half of the men she'd been with and dated were men with different accents. Her ex-husband was British and now she's dating an Irish.

She couldn't help who she falls for though.

Aside from his dreamy, dark blue eyes and well-built figure, Graham had a great personality and unlike Robin, he showered her with attention, and atop of that, he loved Henry. How can she _not_ love him?

"Just worried about Henry," she confessed, sinking into his embrace.

Graham laughed and tucked a strand behind her ear, "He's only with his father, love."

"I know," she mumbled, "and that's exactly what worries me."

"He'll be alright," he assured, pressing another kiss but to her shoulder this time, "it's not the first time he stays at his father's for the weekend."

"But it's the first time Robin's actually going to be there the whole time."

"And that's a good thing!" He exclaimed, cupping her chin and tilting her head up to face him, he gazed down into her brown eyes and smiled. "The lad is spending time with his father, let him be, Regina." He pecked her lips softly, "and _we_ get to spend the weekend on our own." He smirked and she sank her teeth into her full lower lip.

He had a good point, maybe a miracle would happen and Robin wouldn't screw things up this time.

"You're right," Regina whispered in defeat and smiled up at him.

"I'm always right," he teased, drawing a laughter out of her. He pushed her down the mattress and crawled on top of her, he hovered above her for a moment before capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Robin groaned, "Yes, Henry?"

The little boy chewed his bottom lip and crawled over to his father, he plopped himself on top of him and forced a groan out of the Brit, "Can we go to the park please?"

"Henry," Robin forced open one eye and looked at his son, his vision still blurry after the much needed nap they had following their lunch, pizza and ice cream and brownies for dessert. Regina would kill him if she ever finds out about this. He paid his own son 10 bucks to keep his mouth shut. "We already talked about this, your mother said no because it's really cold outside and you just got rid of your flu, do you wanna get sick again?" He felt guilt overwhelm him at the sight of his son's trembling lip, he watched the tears fill the boy's hazel eyes but he already broke half of the rules Regina set.

"B—but I'm bored," Henry stuttered and how could he not be? No toddler liked being alone in an apartment doing nothing, and he barely had any toys here, not his favorite anyways.

Robin went quiet for a moment, he tried thinking of all the games he used to play with his half-brother, Killian and the neighbors' kids William and John when they didn't have any toys.

They played the lava game where they pretended the whole ground was covered in the fiery lava that could burn them at the slightest touch but he was too old to jump from one couch to another— well, 34 isn't _that_ old but he really wouldn't be able to jump from one furniture to another without either slipping and breaking his back or breaking the item itself. Then his mind clicked and he remember the game his older brother made up. He called it the Racing Bucket or Box, whatever they used at the time. Killian would have him sit inside of the box and push him around, pretending it was a race car instead.

They often got scolded by their mother because of how dangerous the game was but only because Killian was an irresponsible child who went too fast and turned him around roughly which had him tumbling out of the box quite often. He ended up with bruises and scars, some he still have till this day, one of them was the big one that over almost half his right arm.

Regina liked that scar, she always traced her soft fingertips over it and smiled, showing off her own scar that took place over her upper lip. He loved that scar too.

Robin shook himself out of those bittersweet thoughts and looked at his son with a wide smile, "There's a game uncle Killy made up when we were children, one of us would sit down in a bucket or a box and the other would push it down the hallway, like a race car." He explained and watched the smile return to Henry's face. **Phew!**

"Do I have to push you too though?" The boy asked, worried and Robin could understand why, he was too heavy. He laughed and shook his head and Henry grinned, "Okay!"

Although it sounded like a great idea at first, it turned out to be a nightmare.

Now Robin wasn't going too fast nor did he take a turn too roughly like his brother did and ended up sending his son flying across the room. Oh no, his son wouldn't move, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He was stuck.

They were forced to use a small bucket instead of a toys' box since he didn't have one, they tried to alternate and find something else but the bucket was the only thing available and well, he himself sat in a bucket many times before, it couldn't be bad, right? Wrong.

He now had a toddler with his butt stuck inside of a bucket, squirming to get out for the past 10 minutes.

"Daddy," Henry groaned, "I really need to go potty!"

"5 more minutes, hold it for just _5_ more minutes, mommy's coming." Robin said, panic rising within him. Regina didn't sound too happy when he spoke to her through the phone, why would she? Her son was stuck in a bucket. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of her because one glare from Regina Mills and God help him.

He would happily accept a ghost living with him or a monster in his closet any day over an angry Regina but she'll probably scare those two as well every time she steps in to drop Henry.

"Daddy," Henry whined, obviously unable to hold it any longer. He really shouldn't have let him have the 4 boxes of chocolate milk before starting the game.

As the Brit opened his mouth to beg his son to hold it for just a few more minutes, a loud bang coming from the apartment's door startled him. Oh good God, there comes the evil queen. He gulped and dragged himself to open it, expecting the worse because honestly, she wouldn't give him any smiles even if he force-fed their son his vegetables, let alone having their son stuck in a bucket.

"Regina," he breathed and received a death glare from her.

"Not now, Locksley." She pushed past him and marched over to the little boy who happily squealed _Mommy_ upon seeing her from the livingroom.

This really wasn't going to end well and it scared him, if he had to be honest. He didn't want her to change her mind and take Henry back with her, rip him off of his rights because of this small incident. It was harmless, the boy didn't get hurt and once he's older, he'd look back at this and laugh but it still scared Robin.

He stood behind with folded arms and watched as she tried to get the bucket off their son's behind, she pulled and Henry squirmed, grunting and pushing at the plastic bucket too. Although he was overfilled with worries, he couldn't help but smile at the way their son kept repeating that he's okay, assuring his mother even though she didn't asked.

"Can you stand up?" Regina asked and Henry shook his head, she sighed, "Honey, you have to try or else you'd be stuck forever, do you want that?" The boy shook his head rapidly and Robin rolled his eyes, did she just lie to their son and scare him just to make him stand?

Henry struggled but eventually managed to push himself into a sort of a standing position. While Robin supported him on his feet from front, Regina pulled at the bucket from behind.

She tried one, twice and again.

She repeated one more time and this time, they did it. Well, _she_ did it.

Henry stumbled forward into his father's arms and Regina fell back on her butt. "I'm free!" The boy exclaimed, making his father laugh but Regina wasn't happy at all.

"Henry—"

"Regina," Robin interrupted her, he knew she was about to ask their son to get his stuff and take him with her. He couldn't let this happen, he didn't want to lose any more time with his son but most importantly, he didn't want to get to the point where he'd lose his _son_. Henry was the only thing he has left of Regina, aside from the memories that repeated through his mind every night. "A word, please."

The brunette sighed but nodded, she looked at Henry and told him to sit and wait for their return, the boy complied without an argument. She got up and walked down the hallway toward where Robin was waiting for her in his bedroom. She knew, whatever he was going to say, he didn't want their son to hear it. "What?" she mumbled, closing the door behind her and folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you really going to take him away because of something stupid as that?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's obvious that you're incapable of taking care of him, so give me one reason to why I should leave him with you, Robin." She arched a brow, waiting for whatever reason he had in his excuses box, was there anything even left there? He must've used all of his excuses throughout the years. He can't change her mind, she already saw all the empty boxes, torn wrappers and bags of the junk food he fed their son on this day only. That was enough for her to take Henry back but the bucket incident was just a push to actually do it.

"Because he's _my_ son as much as he is yours, Regina."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh so _now_ you remember you have a son."

"You know damn well that it was never my intention to do what I've done but just because I haven't _always_ been there for Henry doesn't mean I love him any less than you do." He snapped.

She always did this to him, whenever they engage in a small argument, she rubs the fact that he wasn't there all over his face but he wasn't away for fun, he wasn't away being unfaithful to her. He was working his ass off to provide for _them_ and in return he lost both of them.

He was finally starting to turn his life around now, he paused his work to spend time with his son and now she's planning on taking him away. What was he supposed to do to please her, sell his soul to the devil?

"He got stuck because I was playing with him, Regina, _you_ told me not to take him out of the apartment because you're scared he'll fall ill again and now _I'm_ the bad guy for trying to keep our toddler entertained? It's not fair, Regina." He watched her expression change, her angry mask slipping and her walls lowering themselves down. **Good**. "I apologized so many times, I literally begged you to give me one more chance but you went with that goose-faced Graham." Robin scoffed, what did she even see in him anyways.

"He's a nice guy, Robin," she snapped defensively. "He cares about Henry and he was there when _you_ weren't. Just how many times have you promised to teach our son how to ride a bike?" she arched a brow and Robin went quiet, his mouth going dry. He promised Henry so many times but he never got the chance, he was always too busy. "You promised him so many things." Just like he promised her but she bit her tongue and swallowed the rest of the sentence instead.

"I'm taking him tomorrow," Robin told her and before she had the chance to argue about the chilly weather and the possibility of Henry getting sick again, he held up his hand and stopped her. "I'm done being framed as the bad father all because I worked a little too hard so I can provide for my family, I wanted to ensure you two would have the life you always dreamt of."

"You would've been enough," Regina frowned, she turned around and left. Just like that.

 _He_ would've been enough but he sought for more, and he got more but lost _them_ in return.

* * *

"Daddy?" Henry whispered and Robin hummed, his eyes still closed to shield the brightness of the nightlight by his son's side. He didn't want to sleep on his own tonight despite Henry having his own bedroom in his apartment, and not sleeping alone meant the nightlight is on until the sun is up. "Do you still love mommy?"

The Brit's eyes snapped open, "What?"

"Do you love mommy?" The boy repeated. It was so innocent, he simply didn't understand why his parents weren't together, why his mother was with a man that wasn't his father and why his father was with a woman that wasn't his mother. He was still young and all his friends had both their parents, so why didn't he?

"I…Henry…your mom…" The Brit stammered, how can he explain to his 4 year old son that he _does_ love his mother but he can't be with her because she doesn't love him? The boy will only ask more questions and he didn't have the answers to them just yet. He swallowed thickly and turned to his side, facing Henry. His son's hazel eyes twinkled, they were wide with wonder and hope; he couldn't possibly shatter that by lying. "I _do_ love your mother, buddy, I'll always love your mother."

Henry smiled widely, "You do?"

"I do," Robin confirmed and watched as his son's expression changed, he furrowed his brows and scowled slightly, "What's wrong?" the Brit questioned, confused by the sudden change.

"If you love mommy, then why is she with Graham and not you?"

Robin sighed, he knew this would happen. One question after another. What was he supposed to tell him now?

He sighed, "Because daddy did a bad thing a long time ago, he didn't show mommy just how much he loves her and it made her sad but—" he choked on his own words, they tore him apart but he forced them out anyways, "but Graham shows her that, and mommy deserves that."

Henry stared at his father, although he was still confused, he had mixed feelings about this but the one emotion that overwhelmed him was sadness, as if he was sensing that in his father too. He scooted closer and curled into Robin's chest, "I think you love her more than Graham does," he mumbled.

"I do?" Robin asked and the little boy nodded, wrapping his tiny arms as tightly as possible around his father. "How do you know?"

"I just know," Henry shrugged and well, Robin would settle for this answer.

"Don't tell mommy about this though, okay?"

"Okay"

"Henry, I'm serious." Robin ran his fingers through his son's hair and watched as he gazed up at him, nodding once again and smiling.

"I promise."

It didn't take the toddler too long to nod off but once he fell asleep, Robin couldn't blink.

His mind was too busy thinking of Regina, just like every other night but a little more tonight. He quietly reached for the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a framed picture. Their first family picture when Henry was born.

They were so happy, she was smiling so big and it possibly was the last time he'd seen her smile that big around him. Did he really hurt her that bad that it seemed like she couldn't stand his existence?

Robin sighed and frowned, he wiped his eye and returned the frame back to its place before attempting to sleep once again.

Maybe this time it would actually work if he closes his eyes, maybe he would fall into a deep sleep instead of the memories.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, please don't forget to review, hearing your thoughts motivate me and make me happy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I never expected this many people liking this story but it makes me incredibly happy. Next chapter I'd start with Regina's POV and then we'll go back to Robin's afterward. Also, I'll be taking a break for a little while, I'll explain in **A/N2** why and there will be a little (kind of) a rant but not really? That doesn't make sense but you can skip it if you want :)

 **A/N2: *SPOILERS INCLUDED***

I know a lot of people are deeply hurt by the turn the show had taken and honestly, every one of you has the right to be because we were given false hope and that itself is quite painful, no matter the situation it still hurts. I, personally still have some sort of hope that maybe this wont be the end (although many might disagree, I stand by my belief because if I don't have any hope left, then what do I have?) but if I'm wrong and this is the end, no more Outlaw Queen on screen I hope we stand together, because in tough times like this, some people need others the most. I also won't stop writing Fanfictions because this is my getaway, and reading others' Fanfics too is my getaway from reality and everything else so I hope my fellow writers will continue because this would be the only thing we've got left. With that being said, my twitter DM is open for anyone who wishes to talk/rant and get off what they have on their chest, I'll be happy to listen to what you want to say, it's **Nona_AM**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and certain character that are **unknown** to the Once Fandom, also I own my terrible mistakes!

* * *

It was 11AM when he woke up to the continuous ringing of his phone. God, was it the most awful sound he'd ever heard, aside from Regina's screaming of course (and not the wonderful kind of it that usually happened during sex) Although her voice was gorgeous and he could listen to her read out recipes out of cookbooks for hours without even interrupting her, her screaming almost busted his eardrums sometimes. Disturbed, Robin almost reached out for his phone and smashed it across the wall if it wasn't for his toddler hovering above it and spelling out his mother's name on the caller ID.

That was enough to stir a panic within him and wake him up.

He slapped himself awake and chugged down the rest of his half empty water bottle, hoping this would be enough to cover up his sleepy voice. If she knew that he allowed Henry to sleep in this late, God knows what she'd do but she would most certainly pop that vein on her forehead, which he couldn't control himself around and would laugh, and that only result to him being smacked.

Luckily for him, she sounded too distracted with whatever her surroundings were to notice anything but with the way she was speaking, he barely understood a word. He had her repeating it a few times and it pissed her off but honestly, she'd be just as pissed off it he didn't understand anyways. Eventually he did and well, it's the reason why he was sitting the middle of a children's birthday party with Henry and his now _official_ girlfriend, Marian.

This isn't how he imagined himself spending the weekend with his son but he couldn't complain, Henry seemed to be having fun and that's all that mattered, right?

He interacted with other parents or at least he tried. He didn't have such a great reputation due to his past with Regina and most of them here were her friends which made things slightly difficult, not that he cared anyways. He came for his son's sake not to make friends. He had Marian by his side and they entertained one another with small talks and what not.

 **…**

"I don't like Billy," Grace, the birthday girl and Henry's best friend announced quietly to him, she frowned and fiddled with the hair of the doll he brought her as a gift. He insisted she opens it now instead of waiting for the others and after a few pouts and puppy eyes, her parents gave in.

"He's not nice," Henry agreed, glancing back at the older boy who bullied the younger ones for fun and none of the grownups seemed to have noticed, or maybe they just didn't really care. It wasn't anything unusual anyways.

Billy was a year older than them but because of his late developments, he was forced to be in the same class as them. Henry didn't befriend him, and he wasn't Grace's friend either but he was invited to the party for two reasons. If you're inviting half of the class in pre-school, you have to invite the rest, that and he was the son of Jonathan Parks, Grace's father's friend. (Lost you there?)

So they had no say in this matter, they ignored him and hoped he wouldn't come looking to spend some time with them because whatever game he might have in mind for them to play, it would include him doing something that'll entertain him and put them in a never-ending misery or humiliation, or both.

"What are you two doing?" Priscilla Hatter, Grace's mom cooed, beaming down at the two toddlers. She placed one hand over Henry's head and the other on her growing belly.

"Nothing," Grace said half truthfully because aside from talking, they really were doing nothing at all.

Priscilla hummed, her lips curling up, "Well alright then," she chuckled lightly and ruffled Henry's hair, drawing a long giggle from the little boy, "you two go play, we're cutting the cake and opening the presents in 10 minutes."

Both Henry and Grace nodded and ran out of the livingroom and into the backyard where the rest of the children were, some jumping in the bouncy castle and some swinging and sliding down the slides of the little outdoor playground Grace's father bought her a few months ago. It was one of the main reasons Henry loved spending time at her house rather than his. Neither his mother's place or his father's had a backyard and rarely did he go to the park because of his mother's overprotectiveness of, well, basically everything. Weather included. Sometimes she suffocated him, not that he knew what the word meant but he knew he felt like he couldn't breathe at her place.

"So when's your baby brother or sister going to be here?" Henry asked, plopping himself down beside her on the ground as she played with her doll and shrugged her shoulders. He frowned, tilting his head slightly to the side, "How did the baby end up in your mommy's tummy anyways?" He furrowed his brows in confusion. Did she swallow the baby? But why would she do that if she loves her or him? It didn't make sense to the 5 year old.

Grace lifted her head up and looked at her friend, smiling widely. "Love," she said only to be treated by a confused look from Henry. She sighed and rolled her eyes, of course he wouldn't get it, he's a _boy_ and to her, boys didn't understand anything. "Mommy said that when a mommy and daddy love each other, they kiss and a baby gets in her belly." She explained.

"But, how?" He asked again, how would a little kiss do that? "Is it magic?"

"Sort of," she giggled. "Not magic like pulling a bunny out of a hat but mommy said that love is magic and I believe her." She beamed proudly.

"But daddy and Marian kiss all the time and mommy kisses Graham," Henry mumbled, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "They don't have a baby in their bellies."

"That's because they don't love each other, silly." Grace shook her head and giggled again, she placed her doll to the side and faced him, giving him her full attention now. "Mommy said that love happens only one time and if they didn't have a baby it's because they don't have love," she paused for a moment before leaning in and whispering to him, as if she was telling him a secret. "But your mommy and daddy had you _together_ , so that's love." She said and for a 5 year old, that made sense, it seemed logical enough for him.

Henry perked up and for a moment he gave her a toothy grin before realization hit him and a frown took over, "But mommy and daddy aren't together."

Grace shrugged her shoulders, "Ava and Nicolas's parents weren't together for some time but they got back together." She reasoned.

"You think mommy and daddy will get back together again?" He asked in awe at the possibility of it, his little heart full of hope. That will mean no more two houses, two Christmases (even though he loved having double the gifts) but most importantly, it would mean no more Graham and Marian. He didn't hate them, not at all because they were nice to him but he wanted his parents to be together instead, he wanted to be like Grace and have a little brother or sister of his own but if they both had other people then it wouldn't happen. At least, it's what he believed.

"Maybe," the little brunette shrugged once again before picking up her doll, she pushed herself off the ground and grinned, "Race you inside!" She exclaimed and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her but Henry didn't move. He stayed there with a smile on his face, his mind wandering off to what his friend had just told him. Was it really possible to bring his parents back together? Well, his daddy did tell him that he still loves his mommy _so very much_ and if he hadn't pinkie-promised him he would've told her that because maybe it'll be enough for her to give him a chance but although he may be little, his mother taught him better than to break promises.

Now he just needed to find a way to get them together without breaking his promise.

The cake was sliced and eaten, gifts were unwrapped and played with until it was time to go back home. As Robin said his goodbyes to the hosts, Jefferson Hatter and his wife, Priscilla, Henry got a quick advice from the little mastermind of the whole plan, Grace. She pulled him to the side and whispered a few words into his ears, he hesitated at first but then she reminded him of the whole purpose behind doing it.

"What should we call it though?" She whispered.

"Call what?" He asked and she huffed, did boys really understand nothing?

"The plan, what do we call it?"

"I don't know," Henry drawled the last word, a frown resting over his face.

"How about—" Grace paused and thought quietly for a moment, she went through her mind swiftly and then it clicked. _Operation_. She heard that word in a TV show before, a little boy calling every plan he made Operation something. She didn't know what it meant at first but then her father explained. "Operation getting Henry a baby brother or sister!" She beamed and watched his face twist, giving her a look as if she spoke in a language he didn't understand. "What?"

"It's too long," Henry complained and she wouldn't admit it out loud but he was right. A moment later she came up with another name.

"Operation Hope?"

Henry went quiet, he remembered this word and what it meant, his mother told him about it and after giving it a thought, he smiled, nodding his head. "Operation Hope," he agreed.

He gave his friend one last hug and waved goodbye before Robin scooped him up in his arms and went off back home. It was getting late and he wanted to spend the rest of the day he had with his son before he leaves tomorrow noon.

* * *

Marian stuck around for a couple more hours, insisting that she cooks them dinner instead of having them order takeout again — something that would've really pleased Regina. She waited until Henry was bathed and all dressed in his pajamas before kissing him and his father goodbye and leaving.

She was nice, truly kind and when Henry first met her she sat down with him and assured that she'd never replace his mother but the boy still worried. If she marries his dad, he would have to call her mommy though, wouldn't he? Just like he would with Graham. But he didn't want two mommies and two daddies. He just wanted his daddy Robin and mommy Regina and well, if Operation Hope works, he will have just that.

Grace promised him, and she didn't break promises either.

"Daddy?" Henry said, crawling up and flopping himself down on his father's lap as the Brit _tried_ to pay attention to movie playing infront of him on the TV.

"Yes, Henry?" Robin mumbled, still giving the screen most of his attention.

"Daddy!" The toddler whined, placing his little hands on his father's cheeks and forcing him to look at him, "Mommy says it's rude not to look at someone when they talk to you."

Robin half whined and groaned, he truly is his mother's son. "I'm sorry," he sighed, reaching for the remote control and flicking off the TV. "What did you wanna say?"

Henry grinned, "You asked me how I wanted my birthday party to be, right?" Robin hummed his confirmation and nodded, "I wanna go to Disneyland, I don't wanna have a party like Grace, I wanna go to Disneyland with you and mommy."

"I can do that," the Brit smiled, he expected his son to ask for the impossible like rent him a rocketship for a day or buy him a zoo — something he'd done before — but the boy asked for one of the simplest things and well, he can do that without any hesitations _but_ only if Regina agrees.

"But daddy," Henry whispered, palming and pinching his father's cheeks playfully, "I just want you and mommy, I don't want Graham to come along or Marian."

Well shit.

He had that little speck of hope that Regina might agree and now he had none. She would never agree on spending the weekend with him alone — even if Henry was present — and if she did, she'd probably commit a murder and of course, he'll be the poor, unfortunate victim.

"Henry—" Robin began, drawling his son's name because he really didn't know what to say. His son's wish was simple and it'll break his heart to see him upset but this wouldn't be his decision. He's already fine with it, he was sure Marian would be too but Regina might dismiss it before he even brings it up.

"Daddy…" Henry mimicked, his lower lip sticking out in a pout, his hazel eyes big and wide. Oh no, he was using his famous puppy face on him again. Goddammit. Why did he inherit this from his mother?

"Fine, but you already know how your mother feels about breathing the same air as I do," he said, half jokingly and Henry giggled.

"She'll be fine," Henry assured, swiftly reaching for his father's phone and holding out for him to take, a grin spread across his face and Robin couldn't help but laugh. This boy was something else, he was the best mix of him and Regina.

Robin hesitated, he didn't want to talk to Regina because he knew she wouldn't be happy talking to him but then Henry looked at him, his eyes gazing up at him with hope and how could he refuse that? It's not possible. He took a leap of faith and braced himself for whatever that might come.

 _"_ _What did you do?"_

Robin groaned, of course she'd assume he'd done something bad and needed her help. She always did and more so after the bucket incident. "I didn't do anything, Regina— can you stop hating on me for one moment?" He frowned and the line went dead, she didn't hang up on him, he could still hear her breathing and then she huffed.

 _"_ _Fine, what do you want?"_

"Thank you," the Brit sighed, looking over at their son who quietly sat infront of him on the coffee table, swinging his legs. "And I don't want anything, it's Henry."

 _"_ _Is he okay?"_

Great, she was panicking. She really had so little faith in him, didn't she? "He's fine, Regina, I'd appreciate if you trusted me a tiny bit at least." He pleaded and she snorted in return, nothing unusual. He brushed it off with an eye roll.

 _"_ _What does he want?"_

"He wants us to go to Disneyland for his birthday," Robin told her and then there was silence again but it was brief before she spoke again.

 _"_ _Let me see if Graham's available next week—"_

"Oh no," Robin interrupted, "here's the thing. Henry wants _us_ to go," he looked back up to find his 5-almost-6 year old beaming, wiggling in his spot out of excitement and dear God he hoped she wouldn't say no. "No Graham, no Marian…"

 _"_ _I'm sorry, what!"_

She laughed, she actually laughed a wholeheartedly laugh, did she really think he was joking? "I'm being serious, Regina, he wants us to spend his birthday with him."

 _"_ _That's pathetic, Robin, using our so—"_

"Don't" He hissed into the phone, it angered him just how she thought of him. Did she really think he'd go as low as using their own son to win her heart back? No, never. She asked him to stop trying and he did, not because he wanted but because he respected her wishes. He loved her and although he was with Marian he hadn't moved on completely, he doubted that he could. They've been through so much together, it might've been easy for her but it was tough for him. "I only called you because our son begged me to, don't assume I've called to try and sweep you off your feet again, in spite of everything we've been through you know I wouldn't step that low." He heard her sigh, a deep one this time and he hoped it made her realize how much she wronged him. And it did.

 _"_ _I'm sorry_ "

Robin's lips twitched up, "Apology accepted," he answered her, almost in a sassy way that he was certain made her roll her eyes, "I promise you it's what Henry wants, Regina."

"It is!" The little boy screamed, bringing a bigger smile to his father's lips.

The Brit pushed himself off the couch, ruffled their son's hair and walked out to the balcony, he slid the glass door shut behind him and leaned back against the railing, keeping his eyes on Henry as he flicked his eyes between the TV screen and his father. "I know you don't like me but for his sake can't you pretend?" He whispered and she could hear the sadness in his voice. It was always there but sometimes she could detect it and sometimes she couldn't, not only was he a great director, he was a decent actor too it seems. "You don't want us to be together, you made that clear years ago but can't we at least be friends for Henry," he frowned, "I don't want him growing up to us fighting all the time, it's not fair, Regina."

But not a word came from her side, she was there though, definitely. He can hear her heavy breathing caused by her asthma and she used to be a smoker, she didn't quite have the most perfect set of lungs.

"Regina," he dragged the word and sighed, "He's a child, he's confused, he doesn't know why his parents aren't together like his friend's parents are and seeing as fight all the time wont do him any good."

 _"_ _I know…"_

Her voice came out as a whisper, "Disneyland, next week, okay?"

Silence, again. But he was used to it by now, she most certainly loved her dramatic pauses.

 _"_ _Fine"_

Robin grinned, he looked over at their son and held up a thumb, nodding his head to confirm the boy's wish. He watched Henry gasp in surprise before smiling and standing on the couch, jumping up and down it out of pure happiness. "Regina?"

 _"_ _What?"_

"Let's be friends like we used to be," he whispered, there was more he wanted to say but he bit his tongue. He couldn't tell her just how much he missed his best friend, how much he missed all the things they used to do years before they even got married. "Let's just _try_."

 _"_ _Fine"_

She gave in a few moments afterward, whispering in defeat because deep down and even though she didn't want to admit it. She missed him too.

"I'll see you next week, _Gina_."

 _"_ _Goodbye, Robin."_

And she hung up but he smiled, he wasn't even aware of just how big his smile was and for two reasons. He'd never seen his son as happy as he is right now _and_ he'll (probably) finally get his best friend back in his life.

How could he not be happy?

* * *

 **A/N:** Please don't forget to review, hearing your thoughts make me happy and motivate me :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Outlaw Queen is endgame, it might be a bit of a slowburn but they will definitely end up together. You just gotta tune in and see what happens! Also, forgive my mistakes/typos (kindly point them out) but I pulled an all-nighter and I'm actually uploading this at around 8 in the morning!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters (sadly). However, I do own the idea behind this story and the characters that are unknown to the Once fandom, also, mistakes are mine too.

* * *

She was surprised when he called, scared if she had to be honest. She didn't know why he was calling but it must've been something to do with Henry, it was always something to do with Henry when he calls.

Whether he lost him in the park, or the boy accidentally ate oranges (how can he accidentally give him oranges, peanuts perhaps but oranges, are they not big enough for him to notice?) or the latest where he got stuck in a bucket. That had to be the most childish thing he'd ever done yet but again, Robin was always known for his childish side and although she hated thinking about it, and she would never mention it. That was one of the reasons she fell for him many moons ago. His playfulness that somehow was perfect with her seriousness.

His request, well, Henry's request that _he_ had to tell her about caught her off guard. Disney World? And just themselves, was he serious? Did he want them to rip each other apart? Nonetheless, she agreed for her son's sake. Just for Henry.

They distributed the weekend, one day at the Magic Kingdom and the other at the Animals Kingdom but no water parks, she turned that down the minute he brought up. The last thing she wanted was for Henry to get wet and get sick. He didn't have the best immune system, no thanks to her part of the family.

* * *

The weekend came by faster than she thought it would, she packed herself a few outfits and Henry too before kissing Graham goodbye, "Have fun." He told her but she simply rolled her eyes, earning herself a laugh from him.

If he was there then perhaps she would've had some sort of fun but being alone with Robin (put aside their son) would be a nightmare. They stopped getting along years ago, months before they even separated and she wont blame it only on him, she was half as bad and responsible to the collapse of their marriage but it was all in the past now. The moved on.

"Mommy, hurry!" Henry exclaimed, hoisting up the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. "Daddy's here!" He said, running out of his bedroom at the sound of the doorbell ringing and she sighed, giving herself one last glance in the mirror and adjusting her earring. She heard the faint greetings exchanged between Robin and Graham, the joyful glee of their son followed by a _Happy birthday son_ from her ex-husband.

She wasn't ready to spend alone time with him, there was just that uneasiness settling at the pit of her stomach, an anxiety waiting to happen and it made her want to bail but he was already here and Henry had been far too excited over this so she gathered her makeup, shoving it all back into her bag and returning it into her suitcase. Well, this is going to be _fun_.

Kissing her boyfriend goodbye one last time, she picked up Henry and left with Robin. Her stomach already twisting in knots, feeling lightheaded and nauseous. Great. The weekend didn't even start yet.

"You ready, Champ?" Robin exclaimed, strapping the overly excited Henry in his carseat and earning himself a cheerful _yeah!_ He chuckled and closed the door once he was certain the belt was secured over their son. "You excited?" He asked, turning his attention to Regina who — although wore her sunglasses — he was able to tell she rolled her eyes at him. He snorted out a laugh and closed his door, locking the rest and pulling out of the parking spot before driving away and to the airport. This will _certainly_ be fun.

 **...**

The beginning of the ride was eventful. It started with songs Henry loved and Robin too but Regina hated with passion. Call her old fashioned but she'd rather listen to Frank Sinatra and David Bowie or Elvis over Beyonce and Adele and whoever else kept on playing on repeat. Now don't get her wrong, she didn't _hate_ them, she actually didn't mind listening to their music from time to time — on rare occasions and when she was mostly alone but she wouldn't listen to them on a daily basis unless she was stressed and they were the only available singers after an apocalypse.

10 minutes into their supposedly 39 minutes ride (without traffic) to the airport, they fought. Nothing new and it wasn't anything extreme. Regina was determined that it was her turn to enjoy _her_ music but Robin being Robin, he was too childish to let her do that. When she removed the aux cord from his phone, he turned off the radio, when she turned it back on, he snatched the aux from her. It went on for 5 minutes straight until she slapped his hand away and turned on the bluetooth instead. She smirked when he grunted, and for a minute she believed she won but as soon as one of her favorite songs started playing, Robin proved her wrong.

He started doing the thing that irritated her the most. Singing out of tune to the wrong lyrics he made up and on purpose too. She could tell by the way he kept glancing at her with a grin over his face that he was enjoying this far too much.

It angered her to the point that if it was possible, she would've turned into the Hulk by this point. She switched her bluetooth off again and glared at him, letting him win _this_ time only because she was in no mood to keep up with his childishness.

But 30 minutes into the ride, Henry's laughter silenced down, indicating that he'd fallen asleep and the car became quiet. Nothing but the sound of their breathings, Henry's light snores and the muffled sounds of the passing cars outside.

"Hey," Robin whispered, glancing over at her when he stopped at the red light. "Put on that Elvis song, _Can't help falling in love_ , was it?" But she ignored him, as if he wasn't sitting right beside her and he knew the reason she did that wasn't because what he did earlier but because the song had a special place in both their hearts. Well, he didn't know if it was all that special to her anymore but to him it'll always be.

It was the song that played when they first met back in high school, on prom night (who would've thought _this_ song would ever come on?) They both came with different dates but left together, and just like any other boy at his age, Regina thought he'd try to seduce her to bed but he didn't, he didn't even attempt it instead he treated her with a late dinner that was anything but fancy at Granny's Diner. That was the start of their friendship, that led to a beautiful start of a relationship and then…to this. A bitter end to it.

They arrived to the airport after an hour ride and thankfully they weren't late. They checked-in and strolled around the Duty Free shops to kill the time they had before boarding. Robin was stopped a few of times, asked for autographs and pictures by those who recognized him but thankfully, paparazzi couldn't get past the gates of the terminal. It made things easier, even if it was just a bit.

While he took Henry with him for a snack and a drink then going potty, Regina mindlessly wandered from one shop to another, carrying the disposable half empty cup of coffee in hand. She had million thoughts going through her head, sadly half included Robin combined with the question _How is she going to survive this_?

The little over 2 hours flight to Florida went smoothly, not a word uttered by either of them, the tension in the air surrounding them was too much for him to even try and start a conversation with her so he sat quietly, doodling over the small notebook he brought along until they landed.

* * *

"Ah!" The front desk receptionist responsible for the bookings and whatnot exclaimed, gleefully clasping his hands together. "Mr and Mrs Locksley!" He said, grinning from ear to ear but before the couple were given a chance to correct him, he continued. "We've been expecting you," he smiled.

"Yes, wonderful." Robin muttered, smiling politely at the man before him, "Are the rooms ready?" He asked and the blonde man furrowed his brows in slight confusion.

 _Rooms_? As in, more than one? He gulped, turning the page of the book infront of him and scanning the paper from top to bottom. He frowned, "Yes…well…I apologize but it seems Mr. Jones has just booked a one bedroom suite."

"What!" Regina snapped, ripping the sunglasses off her eyes and clutching to it, "What do you mean just a _one_ bedroom suite!"

"Regina, calm down," Robin said, whispering to avoid attracting more attention to them, "You're making a scene."

"I'm sorry, ma'am but I'm only doing my job." The blond said and she huffed, glaring at Robin.

"I'm going to kill, Killian."

"No!" Henry gasped, blinking his wide hazel eyes, "Don't kill uncle Killy, who's going to take me on his boat if he dies?" He reasoned, sticking his lower lip out.

"Well can't we just get another suite with two bedrooms?" Robin asked, turning his attention back to the front desk receptionist who shrugged his shoulders.

"You can," He drawled, wetting his lips before sighing, "however it will take around 30 minutes to get the suite ready."

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Regina chuckled humorlessly, putting her sunglasses back on and walking away, huffing a few curses along now that she wasn't anywhere near Henry.

"Is mommy okay?" The little boy asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and Robin laughed, nodding his head.

"Mommy's fine, she's just having a tantrum."

"But I thought t…t…tantrums are for babies!" Henry frowned.

"Your mother can be a baby sometimes," Robin murmured, gesturing his hand over at his furious ex-wife who was busy growling and grunting at her phone, no doubt trying to call Killian. This was far too amusing not to watch.

"Sir?" The blond said, "The suite?" He reminded.

"We'll take it, she'll get over it." Robin chuckled, receiving a laugh from both his son and the front desk receptionist too.

* * *

"What do you mean we're sharing a suite, Robin?" Regina snapped, angrily furrowing her brows at him. She tried keeping her voice low as Henry was around but failed. She was just too irritated at the moment.

"Are they always like this?" The bellman asked, glancing down at the little boy who shrugged, sighed and nodded his head. "Sorry, kid."

"Thanks," Henry mumbled, leaning back against the doorframe, cuddling Mr. Buttons — the monkey stuffed toy his mother got him before he was even born. He doesn't know the whole story behind it, he never asked but he knew that both his parents chose it and that was something rare for them to agree on the same thing.

"I'll sleep on the couch if that makes you happy," Robin whispered, giving her a glare that mirrored hers.

"You're too old for couches, you have a bad back." She argued.

"Exactly," he hissed, "but I'll do it now stop acting like a little child."

"I'm not acting like a child!" She gritted her teeth and he rolled his eyes.

Turning around and walking away, Robin headed over and tipped the bellman, he offered him a polite smile before closing the door and looking down at Henry who grinned up at him. He chuckled, "I'm doing all of this for you, Champ."

"I know," Henry giggled, "hey daddy?" Robin hummed, lifting one brow, "Can I have your phone please?"

"What for?"

"I just wanna play some games, I'm really bored and mommy said we won't go out until after one hour because she wants to take a nap."

The Brit sighed and nodded, he pulled out his iPhone from his pocket and handed it over to his son, "You remember the password?" Henry nodded and Robin smiled. "Don't leave the room, okay? I'm going to take a shower and if you need anything just kno—" He interrupted himself, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, "If you need anything just wake up mommy, okay?"

"Okay!"

Robin walked off with a smug smirk on his face, he purposely slammed the door shut behind him after walking into the bathroom, knowing well just how much that would annoy Regina, and it did. Despite the closed door, he heard her loud growl and a laughter erupted out of him. Oh this _is_ going to be fun.

Playing around with the phone, Henry managed to remember the password and unlocked the screen but instead of doing what he told his father he will be doing, he opened the **contacts** list and swiped down until he came across the name **Killian**. He grinned, pressed it and held the phone over to his ear.

* * *

"You really think it'll work?" Emma, Regina's childhood friend asked, turning her attention to the blue-eyed Irish _hottie_ sitting beside her, sipping his 2nd bottle of beer and he nodded his head, smirking around the rim.

"Aye," He said, earning himself an eye roll from the blonde. She never understood why he used this word — was it even a word? She didn't think so but it made him sound like a pirate.

"I don't know why I even agreed to this." She mumbled, sighing and running a hand through her loose curls.

"Because the little lad asked us to, do you know how hard it is to say no to him?" He pointed out and she nodded, he had a point. It was really hard to tell Henry no.

"I just hope it works out the way we planned," Emma said but before the Irishman could respond to her, his phone began ringing. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment, "What?" She asked.

"It's Robin," He frowned.

"Answer it."

He hesitated but did anyways, his heart leaped to his throat until he was greeted by a small voice that was not at all his best friend's, "Henry?" He scrunched up his face. Since when did a 6 year old know how to use a phone!

 _"_ _Uncle Killy!"_

"Why are you calling from your dad's phone?" Killian asked before quickly adding, "Why are you using a phone at all?"

 _"_ _I needed to tell you something."_

The Irishman sighed, "What is it?"

 _"_ _I just wanted to warn you because mommy wasn't happy to share the same room with daddy and she's planning on killing you."_

Killian's eyes grew wide, he spat the mouthful of beer he had in his mouth and choked on the rest that managed to make its way down his throat.

 _"_ _Uncle Killy? Uncle Killy, are you there?"_

But he only coughed. Regina wasn't a woman anyone wanted to cross, if she said she'd kill him then she probably would.

 _"_ _Uncle Killy?_ " _The boy sighed, "Anyways, I have to go, daddy's coming out of the shower but I just thought I'd let you know. Bye!"_

Killian blinked his watery eyes, he sniffled and slipped the phone onto his lap, "What's wrong?" Emma asked, concern filling her voice.

"Well…" He cleared his throat, "Regina plans on killing me."

Her eyes widened, "Do—do you think she found out about Operation Hope?" Killian rolled his eyes, was she really going by the name Henry told them about? He sighed and clicked his tongue, shaking his head and she sighed in relief. "Good."

He shouldn't have agreed to this, neither of them should've but when Henry came crying to Emma over not having both his parents with him like his friends, it broke their heart. He was just a little child after all, craving the attention of both his parents at the same time, wanting that _family_ , his real family. So, against their first instincts and what they knew was right, they agreed to help him with whatever he had in mind. Of course, being just 6 years old, they didn't expect anything extreme from him but boy oh boy, did he surprise them.

He truly was the spawn of Robin Locksley and Regina Mills, a dangerous — and adorable — but a dangerous combination of the two of them. If all of this goes downhill, he'll get away with it but it'll be them who would be suffering. Nonetheless, they agreed to help him because according to him, his parents still loved each other (they really shouldn't have trusted a toddler but they did and there's no going back now) and if that's the case, then they were merely just trying to help them see that and nothing more.

And if they both had to admit, neither of them liked Graham or Marian.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please don't forget to review, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Can you actually believe that I found the muse to update this? I miss it, but I'm not proud of this chapter, nevertheless, enjoy it. Also, I apologize for my mistakes in advance.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters, however, I do own the idea behind this story and the characters that are unknown to the Once fandom. I also own my terrible, terrible mistakes.

* * *

"Marian, love!" Killian called out, waving a hand to grab the woman's attention from across the restaurant, and she greeted him with a bright smile, merrily waving back at him. He frowned for a brief moment. What the hell was he thinking? Listening to a six year old? Who does that?

Henry suggested convincing both Marian and Graham that neither of his parents truly loved them anymore, at least, not as much, and while that was a decent idea coming from a little child, it wasn't something that could easily be done. Graham was madly in love with Regina, and Marian, well, she's what Killian would call an _obsessed girlfriend_. Not to be rude, but she was, who would call their partners every darn hour of the day, text them repeatedly to ask if they're alright when they don't reply immediately?

Certainly not anyone he'd met before.

This kid, somehow, managed to talk him and Emma into this, or maybe it was just the effect of his puppy-dog face that did the trick. Regardless, Killian agreed to handle Robin's girlfriend while Emma worked on trying to do the same with Regina's boyfriend. Both terribly in need of all the luck they could get their hands on, it wouldn't an easy job to do, not with all guilt that would follow. They were playing God, messing with people's destinies.

"Good afternoon, Killian." Marian beamed, muttering a quick thank you to the waiter for helping her to her seat.

"Afternoon, love." He greeted back, mustering a small smile. "How are you?"

"Miss Robin," she confessed, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes, "other than that, I'm fine, thank you."

Killian nodded, offering another smile. "I'm glad. Thirsty?" He asked, waiting for her answer before beckoning the waiter when she nodded.

"So, what's the purpose of this sudden meeting?" She asked, a creepy, overly joyous grin plastered over her face, sending shiver's down his spine. If she ever learns the actual reason behind it, she's more than likely to slaughter him in his sleep, he was convinced.

What did Robin see in her anyways? Yes, she was pretty, beautiful really, but she was also crazy, clingy and overall, she scared him.

"I thought it would be nice spending some time with you, get to know this woman my mate loves." He lied, scratching the nape of his neck, an awful habit that occurred every time he was dishonest.

Marian nodded. "That's sweet, it really is. I always assumed you hated me."

Killian laughed, shaking his head in denial, and it was half the truth. He didn't hate her, but he didn't quite like her either, as mean as it may sound — not that he was a kind-hearted man to begin with. "Nonsense, lass. You're a—" he paused, racking his brain to find the perfect word that could describe her, "a nice woman." He settled, offering a smile, one she happily returned.

"Well, that's good to hear." She grinned, reaching for the menu and scanning through it.

Eventually, after long minutes of debating between three types of salads, she settled on one. A garden salad, minus the croutons that came with it, and ice cold water to chase it down. He chose whatever pasta the waiter recommended him and a glass of red wine. It wasn't strong enough to his liking, but it'll do.

"So," Killian began, folding his hands over the table, "have you heard anything from Robin?"

Marian frowned at his question, shaking her head. "No, I've been calling him, but it either keeps on ringing or he ends up declining."

He nodded in a some sort of understanding, forcing a straight face. Robin wouldn't do that, Robin would never decline a call from her, he knew from experience. But Henry would. That little boy was naughtier than he expected. "I'm sure it's nothing," he brushed off, "he's probably too busy with his son. You know the young lady misses him." He added, and she nodded.

"I suppose, I just miss him, that's all. I haven't been gone this long without talking to him before."

Killian stifled a scoff, replacing it with a cough and hiding it with a sip of wine. "I see, well, I'm sure he'd call back, perhaps he hasn't because Regina is around, it'll be awkward, you know."

There it goes. Step one.

* * *

"So, what brings you here?" Graham asked, motioning over to his couch for Emma to take a seat.

She could lie, but as good as she was detecting liars, she was never a good one herself. But she couldn't tell him the truth either, what was she supposed to say? That she was put up by a six year old to ruin his relationship with his mother so she could get back with his father? Lying would just have to do, and hopefully her nose wouldn't end up being ten times longer by the end of their first conversation.

"Regina's not around, and I'm bored, so I thought maybe we can hang out, grab a coffee?" Emma suggested. First lie and she already hated where this was going. "Unless you're busy, of course." She quickly added.

"I'm not," Graham assured, smiling, "I was just surprised."

"Why?" Emma frowned.

"Because I thought you couldn't stand me," he shrugged, "you always had this… _disgusted_ expression on whenever I'm around."

"That's not true." Emma protested, but he merely laughed and nodded, promising her that she did. Dammit. Was she that easy to read? "Well, I…I don't." She stuttered.

Graham grinned, nodding. "Well, that's brilliant to hear!"

She offered a nervous laugh. Yes, brilliant, indeed.

"So, coffee?" He offered.

"Yes, coffee."

They headed over to the coffee shop near his place, he swore by their beverages and desserts too, not so much the sandwiches, but they had an amazing carrot cake and donuts too, he promised. Neither of what she was all over, but she was more than willing to give a donut a try. It was the second best to her all time favorite, bear claws.

She ordered a latte and a warm, sugared donut, and Graham went by his own recommendation, carrot cake and a side beverage of black coffee.

"So," Emma drawled, "have you spoken to Regina lately?"

Graham shook his head lightly, lowering the mug back down on the table after taking a small sip. "No, not yet. I expected her to call by now, but I guess she's too busy with Henry."

By the tone of his voice and the way his words left his mouth, he was more than likely hinting on how much of a deadbeat he considered Robin to be, which wasn't entirely true. Emma wouldn't call Robin a deadbeat, he was rarely in the picture, but he was there and he did everything for his son. He was a busy man and she understood, but if there was one thing he loved more than anything in his life, it was Henry. Though she couldn't help but wonder if he still had love for Regina.

They were so perfect together, something out of a fairytale, she recalled, and at one point, she envied them slightly. Their separation came as a huge surprise to everyone around.

"Or she could be really enjoying their outing, perhaps calling slipped out of her mind." She suggested, offering a small smile, and Graham merely shrugged, though it was obvious, her words didn't settle well with him.

* * *

Regina was anything but enjoying her time. Robin lost count of how many times she huffed during the day, rolled her eyes and complained about every little thing.

This game was too dangerous, that game was too dirty, this food isn't healthy, that one is far too bland for her taste. He was on the verge of losing his mind, if it wasn't for their son, his sanity wouldn't have been intact, he would've been on his way to an insane asylum rather than his home.

"Can you stop nagging for one second, Regina?" Robin hissed, earning himself a death glare in return. It wasn't the wisest thing to do, but he couldn't handle a flight back home with her complaining by his side, moaning over how salty the nut mix was. He didn't hear her complaining about that six years ago and the years before.

"Don't tell me what to do." She grumbled, her voice low to avoid disturbing the sleeping boy tucked in the middle between them, curled against her. "I'm putting up with you because Henry wanted both of us here."

"Oh, _you're_ putting up with _me_?" He scoffed. "I'm not the one who went to McDonalds and asked for a cheeseburger without the actual patty, without any condiments, without anything aside from cheese after finding a hair in their salad, which, by the way, was yours. I'm not the one who wouldn't let us ride half the rides Henry wanted to ride for stupid reasons, I'm not the one who grossed you out while eating a hotdog, explaining just how it's made."

Regina smirked, giving him a shrug. "I was looking out for you."

"Bullshit."

"As is everything that comes out of your mouth." She shot back, looking completely satisfied with her comeback. Gods, she was like a little child sometimes.

Robin rolled his eyes, huffed and quietly sat with his arms folded for the rest of the flight, and luckily for him, she remained quiet, not complaining at all, but the same judgmental look on her face lingered every time she grimaced at whatever she disapproved. After all these years, nothing changed, he wasn't sure how he felt about that, but it certainly didn't bother him, if he had to be completely honest.

She was still that same Regina he once fell in love with, perhaps with a bit extra wrinkles and gray hairs here and there, but just as beautiful, if not more.

"Oh!" Henry perked up, "Can I get some M&M's?"

"Yes."

"No."

Robin and Regina said in unison, per usual, disagreeing.

"No." Regina repeated.

"Yes you can, my boy." Robin argued, forcing back a smirk at her expression.

"But mommy sa—"

"I know what mommy said, but this is still technically my day with you, and daddy said you can have some M&M's." Robin explained, stifling a laugh at his ex-wife's scowl.

Oh, how he enjoyed this.

Once their bags had been claimed and Henry's chocolate was bought — much to his mother's dismay, Robin drove them to Regina's place. As much as he would've loved to have his son overnight, he would be too busy the next day and it wouldn't be fair to the boy to be neglected or left alone with a babysitter.

"I promise I'll drop by tomorrow to check on you, okay?" Robin swore, ruffling his son's hair, who reluctantly nodded.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep though?" Henry requested, "I miss you reading me bedtime stories."

He hesitated, and the discomfort that swept his ex-wife didn't go unnoticed, he watched her tense at the thought of him staying over, even if just for a brief moment, surely because of Graham. He couldn't stand him, and vice versa, and the last thing either of them needed to end their night with was a fistfight.

"Please, daddy."

Robin sighed, he glanced up at Regina for permission, watched her sigh, purse her lips before walking into the apartment, leaving the door open. That's a yes then.

"Just one story though, and then I have to go."

* * *

One story, however, turned into two, and two turned into three before Henry finally fell asleep, tucked securely in his bed, his stuffed teddy bear wrapped up in his arms. After closing the book, it hit him just how much he missed this too.

"He's asleep." Robin announced, gesturing down the hallway toward their son's bedroom. "Graham?"

"He won't be coming until tomorrow." Regina sighed, tilting up her wine glass and taking a sip. He called her earlier as Robin was reading to Henry, told her how much he missed her and loved her, and apologized for not being there to welcome her, but he was called to work and with money being tight, he needed the extra hours.

"I see." Robin murmured with a nod. "Well, I'll be leaving now."

"Okay."

He sighed. "Perhaps you might want to lock the door behind me, Regina." He suggested. "I'm not saying you're not capable of beating up a burglar should one break in, but I'd hate to bail you out of jail at dawn…" He lightly teased, unable to stop the smile that graced his face at her breathy chuckle.

"Oh yes, God knows I've had you doing that for me countless times before." She played along, setting her glass down and getting off the couch to walk him out.

"Far too many times." He agreed.

They rarely acted civil around one another, but whenever they did, it made him miss how things used to be.

"If you wanna stop by tomorrow, for Henry, you're more than welcome, Robin. I know you miss him, he…he misses you too and—"

He cut her off, claiming her lips in a surprise kiss, and as though, just like him, she'd been aching for it all weekend, she made no effort to fight him off. Her fingers clutched onto his forearms, bringing him closer and lips eagerly molded against his as she returned it.

This was wrong on many levels, but it felt so incredibly right at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, well, what do we have here? Do y'all think this would bring them together and help Henry's plan, or take a complete sudden turn to the worse? Let me know what you think!


End file.
